


moonlight

by gay4ten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Unspecified Setting, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay4ten/pseuds/gay4ten
Summary: (kun finds it a little funny, really, because authorities always put in so much effort, and they always slip right past them, out into the world, ten’s laughter a bubbling mess as he pants and collapses against a worn out bed, their little heaven just outside of town)





	moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> or, as its saved on my drive "be gay do crimes"

their soles hit the floor in a constant noise- like the soft fall of rain, repeated and soft, paint the world around them in colour, then fade in a second, faster than rain and humming sound. ten’s hand holds his wrist tightly, grip unwavering even as they turn, even as kun’s pace lags and he trips and skips and jumps. it’s sort of painful, but kun pays it no mind as his knees hit the floor again- his pants are already ruined, knees a nasty splotched purple under tears and holes- he pays that no mind, either, stands up as quickly as his slow reflexes let him, aided by ten’s pull and the lull of his laugh bouncing off the walls. 

they make a sharp turn, and a fence greets them, looming over their heights and seeming like the biggest obstacle of the afternoon. behind them, less peaceful steps resound, echo off the walls, wash over everything- he thinks maybe he can hear a siren in the distance, undeniably of one or two police cars that are rounding the area, making sure they don’t get away (kun finds it a little funny, really, because authorities always put in so much  _ effort _ , and they always slip right past them, out into the world, ten’s laughter a bubbling mess as he pants and collapses against a worn out bed, their little heaven just outside of town). ten turns to him with a small smile, grip on kun’s wrist loosening, sliding down to his hand- kun returns the hold immediately, maybe a little rushed, and ten laughs, like the ring of bells in the horizon, soothing and drowning and loud- steps echo behind them, and ten pulls at his hand, eyes shining with adrenaline as he walks forward, pulls with enough strength to send kun flying towards the fence- and kun jumps, legs barely strong enough to get him up, arms scraping on metal as he moves, drops down on the other side, locks eyes with ten across the fence. his face is bright, tired, and he jumps with everything kun doesn’t have and lands graciously next to him with no more than a few scratches.

they didn’t need to make it so dramatic, could’ve taken another way- they knew the town like they knew each other, down to the smallest corner and crease, knew where to turn and where to fall- they knew it better than anyone else, they would never be caught, would never be surprised. they didn’t need to be, but the thrill was hard to resist- the thrill of running, of nearly being caught, of obstacles and fear and pure  _ adrenaline _ as they run and run and turn to corners and alleyways that lead to nothing and fill them with everything in the world.

kun's legs ache as they keep running, arms bleeding and bruising, hand holding onto ten’s tightly, almost as if afraid to get lost. the steps behind them seem to have halted, lost past the fence and to the murmurs of town. even so, they run, even as their thighs burn and the sky darkens- they run until they reach a street, wide and crowded and welcoming, and then the steps start up again (kun doesn’t know if it’s theirs or someone else’s anymore, everything a rain of sound, soft and bouncing off concrete, confused and muddled much like the aftermath of rain). they push, pull, hide and run, the street winding and turning with them, people staring and asking (some run away, jump back with a yell, some call to the police that are still running, call to the cars that have been abandoned to follow by foot, corners too sharp for the bulk and weight of something besides human). 

he’s not really sure how much longer they run, streetlights lighting as if to greet them, every street further and further away from staring eyes and steps- until, finally, they’re met with silence. ten’s breathing is erratic, uneven, quick and tired- he has a smile on his face, eyes searching and sharp. kun listens- listens to ten’s breathing, to the silence- watches the rise and fall of ten’s chest, the way his hair sticks to his forehead- sweaty and gross- how his fingers hold kun’s like a vice, his other hand holding onto his shirt, clenching with knuckles gone white. 

the silence goes on- one, two, three seconds- and then kun cracks a smile of his own, pulls on ten’s hand until their eyes meet. silence hangs for one, two, three seconds- and then ten’s laughter bubbles up, leaves his lips like cotton and sugar. kun’s follows soon after, even as he brings a hand up to ten’s lips to shush him. ten slumps back on the wall, licks kun’s finger on his lips and sighs, ghost of laughter still on his face, fingers playing with kun’s hand between them. 

kun wipes his finger right on ten’s cheek, and ten bursts into a fit of giggles again, eyes smiling together with everything else- he pulls kun down by their still joined hands, places a soft kiss on his face- half on his lips, half on his cheek, too tired to care about his aim. kun sighs, lovestruck and stupid, kisses back just as softly, lets ten pull him closer than necessary (it’s a cramped alleway, sure, but it’s not that bad, not nearly bad enough for them to be  _ this  _ close, breaths mingling together and warmth shared- ten exhales, kun inhales, and it’s all the illusion of the same air, same life, same everything). 

“wanna go home?” it’s a whisper, hits ten’s skin and flies away like a feather. ten hums, cocks his head to the side to place another, better aimed, kiss to kun’s lips.

“legs hurt” ten’s words are but a mumble, and kun rolls his eyes.

“my knees are bleeding” kun’s voice carries an almost mocking edge, but everything is still quiet, careful- as if they were afraid to burst the silence to shreds, tear it from the world forever along with their peace of mind. ten laughs against his lips with another kiss, then sighs and falls to kun’s shoulder, a quiet melody reaching the air as he hums. kun doesn’t move, only replies with a hum of his own, harmonizing to a tune he’s not heard before- yet feels as if it was part of his life from years ago, maybe from the day he met ten (he had been walking home from god knows what, hands in his pockets and jacket heavy under the snow. he had found ten looking into some neighbour’s house, eyes fixed on their window- he had been incredibly under-dressed for the weather, thin even if long-sleeved t-shirt loose over his arms, worn-out pants full of dirt and water- long bangs on his face, short on the back. he had looked cute, shivering as he was, planning to break a window to get himself some food for the night). 

ten lifts his head with a loud laugh, places a kiss to kun’s cheek and stretches, very much looking like a cat that had just woken up- back curling and arms up, a quiet noise leaving his lips, he blinks one, two times, then lets his face fall into a relaxed half-smile. kun sighs, content, reaches for ten’s hand again (he had let go when stretching, and kun had let him go, missing the warmth for the few seconds it was gone). ten takes kun’s hand, then pulls him out of the alley to the streetlights' glow on the road. the night’s quiet, as always, and their steps are once again like the echo of rain, constant and falling and calming. 

“how much did we even get tonight?” ten voices aloud, voice fading into the night together with their steps. kun hums in thought, puts a hand in his pocket.

“enough” he concludes, not bothering to really check what they had gotten, and ten snorts. his free hand curls around the strap of his bag, and he looks down at it for an anxious second before relaxing. kun steps in front of him, halts their incessant walking, and ten blinks. 

“we’ll get through”  _ we’ve gotten through so far, this is how we’ve been living ever since we met under the snow, this is how we’ve managed in this hellish town, this is our life, we are fine _ \- all of that goes unsaid, but ten understands it anyway, shrugging with a sad half-smile.

_ i wish it wasn’t  _ also left unsaid, lost to the night (but kun hears it anyway, and he wishes the same, but the world isn’t kind to them, has left them abandoned to their own luck, freezing under the cold and sharing the one jacket that kun had never lost, the one he wore when they met, when they broke down a window together and ran to survive). kun leans forward, steals a kiss from ten under the moonlight, thinks about breathing a little lighter tomorrow, about surviving another day, thinks about nothing and lets the world fade. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and lit just a plot idea that came to me suddenly and wouldnt leave me alone for days so here u go
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/gay4ten) !


End file.
